We'll Find A Way
by CastleOverTheHill94
Summary: Five years down the line Allie is released from Wentworth early after serving five years of her sentence. It's been two months since she was released Bea feels like she has nothing left to live for and has slipped into a deep depression and takes drastic action to end her pain once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

Sunlight crept through the window of Bea's cell. The redhead groans at the disturbance. She wakes up and rubs the remainder of sleep out of her eyes it takes her a moment to come back to reality she's sleeping alone. She's been sleeping alone for the last two months since Allie was released, two long painful months since she had said goodbye to her love, it was hard. It was unbeatable. Her dreams were constantly filled with bright blue eyes and blonde hair. Allie had been released five years into her sentence, it had been a wonderful five years. Bea has returned to some normality well as normal as you could get in prison, now that she had given up the role of top dog. She felt so much lighter, far more less stressed and the tension she constantly felt in her shoulders was no longer existed.

Her focus was Allie. She didn't care about anything else than Allie although the Freak had tried to destroy them once and for all. But they had got through with Bea barely surviving with the skin of her teeth. She still had scars from that awful ordeal, they scattered on her toned abs and try as she might she knew she would never get rid of them permanently. letting Allie go on the day of her release had been the hardest thing Bea ever had to do in her life. Except apart from losing Debbie.

When Allie walked through those gates not looking back they said a very teary goodbye Bea told her that she loved her one last time. She had told Allie under no circumstances to visit her. She wanted Allie to enjoy her freedom from prison gates she didn't want to hold the blonde back from restarting her life. that was two months ago since then Bea had qradully cut contact with most of her now released friends including Franky,

although the tattooed brunette often asked about her through Bridget. But Bridget reassured Bea that she wasn't allowed to discuss her clients so there was nothing she could tell Franky even if Bridget was her girlfriend. Bea felt herself slipping into a depression although truthfully she felt it may have been the case for a while especially when she started self harming, when Allie had left.

She began to feel like she was being sucked into darkness, a black hole pulling her in further and despite her sessions with Bridget. Bea wasn't coping not really, she still had a shiv which she turned on herself, cutting her thighs again so it was easy to hide the cuts, most of the inmates had finally moved on from her lagging and they had let it go and she now lived in her own world. Nobody held it against her anymore, not after she had framed the freak for trying to kill her. Bea's plan had paid off and now The Freak was locked away in the mental institution where she belonged.

After Will had done the morning count Bea returned to her cell, new inmates had arrived to take the vacant cells left by her friends and none of them could really replace her family that she had.

She was tired, finding a reason to get up in the morning seemed to be getting harder and harder each day it just was not the same without Allie and her friends but she knew she had noone to blame but herself for the situation she found herself in. She had made her bed and now she had to lie in it.

She got her sketchbook out and began to draw, it was one of the many little things she enjoyed now that she got any sort of pleasure out of. She was beginning to sketch when her cell door opened and Kaz appeared at her cell door.

"Bea."

"Kaz, what do you want? " Bea asks

You weren't at breakfast you alright? " she asks.

"What do you think? " Bea shots back carrying on with her drawing.

"I know we haven't seen eye to eye in the past but I know you love Allie. We both do and " Kaz begins.

"Just spit it out Kaz." Bea says getting rather inpatient.

Allies worried about you" Kaz finally says

Well she shouldn't be. I'm fine. She should be enjoying her freedom she earned it she shouldn't be worrying about me and if that's all you've come here to tell me then please leave " Bea says.

Kaz senses she wants to be left alone. She wasn't going to interfere but the concern in her last phone call with Allie that the blonde felt when it came to Bea. Allie felt that something bad was going to happen and she couldn't shake the feeling. Kaz had tried to reassure Allie but nothing could convince her that Bea was alright.

Three hours later Bea finds herself in Bridgets office for her weekly session 'how are you Bea how are things? ' Bridget asks. "I'm okay. Things are getting better " Bea lies. You need tell to tell the pyschs something to get them off your back? And as much as Bea liked Bridget and thought she was good for Franky there was some things she would not let Bridget in on.

'Franky asked about you again the other day Bea but she wasn't just asking for herself she was asking for Allie too " Bridget says hoping Bea would talk a little more once Allie was mentioned but it didn't. Bea just groaned. "I cut them both off for a reason so they don't worry about me. " Bea says. "They care about you Bea. Both of them. Franky was hurt when you cut her off from visiting she just wants to know your okay. I am bound by confidentially so I'm not able to tell Franky anything as you very well known but she and Allie have become firm friends. " Bridget fills Bea in on the outside goings on..

The hour session flys by and Bea is escorted back to her cell. She's feeling more and more overwhelmed. She's losing hope, she finds herself slipping further she slouches down to the floor behind her cell door burying her head in her arms and cries. She remembers when Allie found her in this state it was the starting point of their relationship . Everywhere she looked she was reminded of the blonde and she couldn't take it anymore. It was too much.

"How is Smith doing? " Vera asks Bridget. Bridget had been filling Vera in, not too much information but she had alerted Vera to Bea 's present depression and that she had prescribed anti depressant medication. "Vera she's not in a good place if I answer truthfully." Bridget says speaking of her sessions with the redhead. "Do you think she'll benefit from a stay on the psych ward?" Vera asks. "I really couldn't say but I've seen many patients with depression and worked with many and it's a horrible disease to contend with. It's having an affect on her. I can say that for sure and her losing Allie hasn't helped matters. " Bridget says.

She felt Franky had a right to be concerned about Bea. It was clear by the dark circles under Bea's eyes that everything was having a strain on her. But Vera felt out of her depth to do something about it.

Meanwhile on the outside Allie was around Frankys place "Has Bridget said anything about Bea and how she's doing? " Allie asks the brunette

"Gidge can't talk about her bullshit about confidentiality or something I'm sorry Allie I've really tried she won't bulge. " Franky replies she was just as worried about Red like the blonde was.

"I'm worried about her Franky. Her mental state wasn't great before we got together and I just I just want to know she's alright" Allie sighs. It was a really long two months since she had been released and had found a friend in Franky. The brunette helping Allie get a roof over her head.

There was a turn in the lock of the front door and Bridget walked in placing her bag down on the couch. She walked into the kitchen. 'Allie. " Bridget says. "Bridget. " Allie replies. "Before you both ask you both I can't discuss clients or our I have met with Bea today. " Bridget says before turning her attention to Allie. "I'm sorry Allie. I've been told by Bea that she doesn't want you to ask about her anymore she wants you to focus on your release and building a life on the outside and as an answer to your question she told me to tell you that it's a shame that you love her " Bridget finishes.

"That's fucking bullshit she said that at the start of our relationship she's lying I know she loves me too. " Allie says. She remembers the first time Bea uttered those words how cold they were when she had declared them in the showers. She knew Bea. She knew Bea was lying so she would forget her. But she couldn't. She wouldn't forget Bea Smith because she was the love of Allie's life.

It had been many hours later and Allie was about to head home before she broke her curfew saying goodbye and goodnight to Franky and Bridget she left. Closing the door behind her Franky turned to Bridget "you know she's not doing great ether being apart from Red it's killing her surely there's something we can do. Surely there's a way to get Reds sentence reconsidered. " Franky sighs

"Franky whether you like it or not Bea did kill two people in cold blood " Bridget says. "Yeah but Red had lost her daughter. Jacs planned the whole thing. Noone really knows what went on between Red and Jacs in that cell for all we know Jacs could have stabbed herself and Red took the blame " Franky says. She's thought about it many times Bea would never talk about exactly what had happened between her and Jacs. And well Braydon had it coming when he took Red's daughter from her. If Franky was honest with herself she would have done the exact same if someone had killed her child. She would have wanted to avenge their death.

"It's getting late we can talk about this tomorrow " Bridget says. Franky nods and their about to go to bed when Bridgets phone rings. Seeing the caller ID flash up on screen "why's vinger tits calling you so late? " Franky says passing rhe phone to Bridget. "Franky what I told you about calling Vera that? " Bridget says rolling her eyes before answering the call

"Vera what can I do for you at this hour? " Bridget asks. /p

"Is Franky with you? What about Allie? " Vera asks/p

"Franky is yes. But Allie no has something happened to Bea? " Bridget asks. /p

"I'm at the hospital with Smith. " Vera says/p

"Is she okay? " Bridget asks/p

"We think Smith tried to take her own life. Will found her hanging in her cell it looks like she had been there a while. She's unconscious at the moment we don't know if she's going to regain consciousness. " Vera informs Bridget. /p

"Christ. Do you want me to the hospital to you?" Bridget asks. /p

"If you are sure. " Vera asks. "And Bridget you're not to tell Novak. " Vera adds, she knows Franky is friends with Allie. 'Right okay will do. I'll be there as soon as possible. " Bridget says and ends the call. Franky immediately suspects something is up because the colour has drained from Bridget 's face./p

"Gidge what is it? " Franky asks "is it something to do with Red?" Franky asks. Bridget doesn't answer. /p

"Gidge talk to me. You're worrying me what's happened?" Franky asks/p

You better sit down Franky " Bridget says. Franky sits down. /p

"Vera called Will found Bea hanging in her cell their not sure how long she was there but she's unconscious and at the hospital. " Bridget says./p

"Fuck. Allie was right. " Franky says. /p

"You're not to tell Allie. Vera has made that clear. I'm telling you because I have permission too but you are not to tell Allie OK. Their at the hospital I told her I'll be straight over. " Bridget says. "I'm coming with you no buts. " Franky says. She needs to see her friend. Bridget nods and they get dressed quietly and leave for the hospital in silence..


	2. Chapter 2

It's twenty minutes before both Franky and Bridget arrive at the hospital following the directions that Vera had given Bridget over the phone and they were led down a corridor that lead down to the ICU unit. Franky spots Mr Jackson outside the door sensing they've found the right ward. Bridget goes to find Vera while Franky sits down outside the room that Bea was clearly lying in. She looked at Will. "Franky how are you?" Will asks. He hasn't seen much of Fran

"What happened to Red?" She asks "You found her right? " Franky adds and Will nods. "I was doing the night count and I called out to her twice before I entered her cell. She was hanging from the celling. Body limp it looks like she had been like that a while the colour in her face was gone I managed to cut her free and checked for a pulse there was one but it was weak. Extremely weak the rest is a blur" Will says

Vera and Bridget soon join the two of them outside the room. 'So what do we know so far?" Bridget asks she wants to understand where this has come from. She thinks back to her recent sessions with Bea. She gave no indication that she was suicidal or having suicidal thoughts

"Well the doctor came to speak to me and Will before you both arrived. He said Bea is lucky to still be alive, if Will hadn't found her when he had. Chances are it would have been too late. She would have died from compression of the neck. Her brain has been starved of oxygen we won't know until she regains consciousness just how bad the damage is and it's likely she will have permanent damage to her vocal cords too from rhe pressure of the rope" Vera explains /p

"How the fuck was Red able to obtain the rope anyway I thought there was something put in place after the freak did her in with a screw driver " Franky says.

"It wasn't a real rope Franky she ripped her bed sheets up and tighted them together to make a rope " Will says as he remembers the scene before he cut Bea down. "You need to tell Allie she will want to know about this. " Franky says. And Vera shakes her head "Allie will not be informed. Contact with an inmate is a breach of parole. " Vera says sternly "you really think you can keep this from Allie. She will find out. You can't really expect something like this to stay under wraps. Given Red's status and who she is. " Franky says. Remembering when she had been stabbed by the freak it was headline news.

There's another thing when the paramedics cut Bea's clothing they found cuts on her thighs they suggest she has been self harming and has been for a while. They suggested a suicide attempt usually follows with somebody with a history of self harm " Vera adds. She was surprised when he paramedics had told her about the cuts they had found on Bea when they cut her clothes.

Can I see her? " Franky says Vera and Will look at each other "it's not a pretty sight Franky. She's connected to all different tubes. " Will says but that doesn't put Franky off. "I haven't seen my friend in three months regardless of the state she's in I want to see her. " Franky says and she takes a deep breath in .Before she opens the door and walks in the room she sees Bea on the bed. There's a tube down her throat. Probably help her breathe Franky thought. Her heart broke at the sight.

There was a sort of V shape on her chest. Franky guessed it was from pressure of the rope that Bea had used. She sat down beside the bed she took Bea's hand in hers "Red what the fuck were you thinking huh? " she says sighing. "This isn't the way you know, " Franky adds. "You gotta wake up okay because when you do I'm going to work my arse off and I don't know how but I'm going to put an application in to see about getting your sentence reconsidered because this is too much you deserve a second chance. You only did what any mother would have done. " Franky says. She knows Bea was grieving , that was bound to have some impact on her mental state. Not to mention the abuse she suffered at the hands of her husband.

Franky would think about that later her main concern was Bea pulling through. The door opened and Bridget walked in to her girlfriend and Bea on the bed. Franky stood up and locked eyes with Bridget. "Will found a suicide note in Bea's belongings. This was clearly intentional " Bridget says. ' whose it addressed to?" Franky asks

"Who do you think? " Bridget says Franky nods "Allie" she sighs. "She needs to know about this Gidge I don't care what vinger tits says if it was you in here and I didn't know it. " Franky says.

Her frustration was building. It had been bad enough when they kept Allie in rhe dark from Bea's stabbing. Just because they were apart doesn't mean feelings faded. The blonde was still in love with the redhead. You'd be blind not to see it. Vera enters the room. "Franky you are right about informing Allie but it will have to wait till morning. Novak is in her curfew now. You are to call her " she says.

Vera overheard the brunette when she said if it was Bridget in the hospiral she would want to know about it. Before Vera turned her attention to Bridget "you sure Smith didn't give you any indication that she was planning this? " she says and Bridget shakes her head "no. I would have noticed Vera. But then people who are suicidal can be very subtle about it they tend to keep those sort of thoughts private " Bridget says.

"Well Red must have nine lives. The freak tried to kill her twice and now she's tried to top herself. " Franky says sighing it's late at night and Franky doesn't remember when she fell asleep but she wakes up in the chair with a very stiff neck. She is waken by Bridget holding a plastic cup of coffee.

It takes the brunette a moment ro remember why she's here and now that she's had some sleep she can examine Red's features properly. She notices the dark circles under her eyes it's clear Bea isn't coping well at all.. Franky looks downwards to the body of her friend that she can see. It looks like Red has lost weight too because the once toned arms aren't so much toned ether. "Oh Red. " Franky says she feels teats filling her eyes.

She notices in Red's unconscious state she seems peaceful. Like she's not in any pain. She sips the cup of coffee Bridget had given her. ZMeanwhile back at wentworth Bea's cell had been closed of Vera was yet to inform the inmates of the situation that had occurred she briefed her staff that morning.

"We have a situation at the moment a inmate Bea Smith was taken to the hospital last night. She was found hung in her cell by one of the officers doing the count. She was found unconscious, Mr Jackson raised the alarm once he cut Smith free from the rope.. he managed to find a pulse however it was weak she is lucky to have survived had it been any later we would be dealing with a death. " Vera says . "You are not to say anything to any of the inmates we're going to try and keep this under wraps for now. The press will have a field day if this gets out. " Vera adds. "We don't know if Smith will regain consciousness. Ms Westfall, Smith's pysch is at the hospital and she's asked me to tell you to tell all her appointments will have to be postponed " Vera finishes and the staff all leave for another day at the office.

Meanwhile at the hospital. Franky knew she had to call Allie. But she didn't want to deliver this sort of news over the phone. She would rather tell her in person, Allie had a meeting with her parole officer that morning and when that was over with. Franky called her it rang a few times before Allie answered.

"Franky? " Allie greets her

"Allie can you come to the state hospital? " Franky asks.

"Sure has something happened? Is it Bea? " Allie asks, she suddenly feels a lump in her throat. She's not sure she wants to hear the answer

"I.. I'll tell you when I see you. Text me when your outside " Franky replies. Allie is now worried sick

It is Bea isn't it? What's happened is she okay? " Allie asks again.

"You'll know when you are here. I gotta go you're not supposed to use phones. " Franky says. Before she hangs up.

Allie thinks of every possible explanation to why Franky was at the hospital. She had a feeling of dread building up inside her. It takes longer than she would have liked to reach the hospital she texts Franky to let her know she's outside. She paces the pavement, she feels sick. Something must be seriously wrong for the brunette to want to tell her in person. It feels like a life time but Franky finally arrives outside and she sees Allie. "Tell me what the fuck is going on Franky " she says looking the brunette in the eyes. Franky spotted the bench by the entrance and began walking. Allie followed her they both sat down together.

"Allie there's no easy way to tell you this. " Franky begins. Her foot is tapping the pavement below "after you left last night Bridget got a call from Vera. It was about Bea. " Franky says. She can see the fear in Allies eyes "Will was doing the night count and he called out Red's name twice because she wasn't stood outside her cell like usual. He called out twice and you know they have the right to enter cells. He entered Red's and he found her hanging from her celling. Will cut her down and he found a pulse but it was weak extremely weak. She's unconscious and in the intensive care unit. They don't know if she's going to regain consciousness. " Franky finishes.

"I can't. I can't go through this again. I can't. " Allie says before she breaks down and cries. "I almost lost her because of that fucking psychopath. " Allie says tears fall freely down her cheeks. "I said this would happen I knew something bad was gonna happen. " Allie says.

"There's something else Allie. Will found a suicide note in Red's belongings and they think this was intentional. The note is addressed to you" Franky finishes. "I don't want to read it. She can't do this to me again " Allie says through her tears she wipes her tears away with her hand.

Franky looks at the blonde beside her. The bright sparkle of her eyes was now filled with hurt. Fear and all sorts. "We've got to get her out of that hell hole. Wentworth isn't good for her. She doesn't deserve to be in there. I know what she did was wrong but her actions were the actions of any grieving mother. The place will be the death of her. There's gotta be a way to get her sentence reconsidered " Allie says. She'd be dawned if she didn't try to get Bea out of there so she is safe. There had to be a way. Somehow

"We'll find a way Allie but right now our prioty is Red . " Franky says and Allie nods "can you take me to see her? " Allie asks "of course but it's not a pretty sight Allie. " Franky says "After seeing her in the state she was in after the stabbing I doubt this would be worse. I've got a general idea of what to expect. " Allie says wiping her eyes. And she followed the brunette into the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: JUST A LITTLE SUMMARY SO THIS CHAPTER MAKES A LITTLE MORE SENSE.**

 **BEA IS STILL UNCONSCIOUS BUT SHE'S IN A DREAM LIKE STATE ..**

 **AGAIN THANKS FOR THE KUDOS, AND FEEDBACK AND FOLLOWS.**

 **I AM ON ARCH OF OUR OWN TOO.. SAME PENNAME :)**

Not wanting to take the stairs again Franky hit the lift button and they waited for the lift to arrive to the ground floor Allie was getting inpatient but the lift eventually pinged and the doors opened she followed the brunette in the lift this was not the time to reveal her fear. "Blondie? " Franky says she notices the colour has drained from Allie's face. "I really hate lifts. " Allie admits. She's embarrassed by her fear she considers it slightly childish "your claustrophobic?" The brunette says as the lift doors close and it begins to move. "Not claustrophobic as such more scared of getting stuck in a lift again it's not a pleasant experience being stuck in a incredibly small place for hours while you wait for the fire crews to break you free " Allie replies. "I've hated them ever since would avoid them like the plague if I could always prefer to take the stairs " Allie says. Franky nods but it's not long when the lift reaches their destination "you sure you want to see Red? " the brunette asks and Allie nods "she may not wake up and I wouldn't live with myself if I kissed goodbye the last chance to tell her I love her. " Allie says and Franky nods in agreement she follows Franky down what seems like endless corridors and it's only when Allie spots Will Jackson guarding the door that she knew she was in the right place. Allie takes a deep breath in, she's trying to prepare herself for the sight she's about to be greeted with she remembers when she saw Bea after she came back from surgery from the stabbing it's not a sight that has left her and she doubted this would too. She opens the door and steps inside.

Allie scans the small room her eyes are everywhere taking in every detail eventually her gaze falls on the bed or more specifically rhe person lying in said bed. Bea's eyes were closed so Allie couldn't see the chocolate brown eyes that she loved so much, the lump in her throat growing bigger by the second, Allie places herself down on the chair next to the bed. Her hand automatically finds Bea's entwirling their fingers at once.

"You've have two near death experiences and now you're having your third are you after some hattrick Bea?" Allie says to herself she can't help but chuckle at her own comment she knows this is not the place or the time for humour but that's exactly what this sort of situation needs a little lightness to ease the seriousness.

She notices one of the tubes connected to Bea is attached to a pump that was moving up and down and Allie figured it was probably helping her breathe. Different machines making different noises, focusing her mind back on Bea. Allie notices the dark circles under her closed eyes. She slips her hand out of Bea's and runs her hand up to her chin the strong jawline that she always loved so much, and cheekbones, she placed gentle kisses on both of them before moving up to her forehead and placed a kiss there to before sitting back down and locking their fingers again

"I'm here Bea. I'm right here and you gotta open your eyes OK. I need to see those eyes of yours because you know how much I love them. You gotta wake up okay cos I need you I can't stress how much I do. These two months have been horrible without you, I've missed you so much Bea so much and there's nothing I want more to be back with you; back in your arms at night. Sleeping next to you waking up beside you. I know you want me to focus on my parole and build a life on the outside but I don't want that. I don't not without you in it. I hope you can hear me because I love you, I will always love you Beatrice Smith. You own me mind, heart and soul " Allie finishes.

It's rare that she ever calls Bea by her full name. She places a kiss to her lips she knows Bea won't respond because of her unconscious state but she hopes no matter how small the hope that may be that Bea had heard every word she had said.

The door opens and Franky walks in and takes the seat opposite Allie. She smiles when she sees Allies hand locked in Bea's. "I wanted to give you some privacy " the brunette says and Allie is grateful for it.

A silence falls in the room all that can be heard is rhe beeps of the machines . That Bea is attached to. "What if she doesnt regain consciousness Franky? " Allie says breaking the silence that had fallen between them ' Allie you can't think like that OK you have got to be postive " Franky says she can understand why Allie has said it

You hear, read a lot about people who die in the news and newspapers who never regained consciousness or died due to a coma. Franky doesn't want to think of those sort of thoughts. So she pushes them to the back of her mind

"Red is strong she will wake up. " Franky says but her voice gives her away that she's not completely confident with her own words it really was a waiting game to see if Bea would wake up. And if she was to whose to say her injuries wouldn't be life changing? Franky thinks to herself

A few hours have passed and Allie knows she has to leave because it's getting late and she doesn't want to be late for her curfew she stands up. "I've got to go home but call me if there's any changez " Allie says and Franky nods "of course go get some rest I know that will be impossible in this situation but try. " Franky says and Allie nods.

The brunette watches the blonde leave the door closes but re opens again in rhe form of Bridget.

"Come on Spunky, let's get you home you've been here all day " Bridget says and Franky shakes her head "you go I'll stay. I don't want her to be on her own if she wakes up " Franky says "Allie can't so I need to " Franky says. Bridget shakes her head.

"It's unlikely Bea will wake up for rhe time being she'll be here tomorrow now home you need to eat. " She says and Franky nods standing up.

Allie arrived home in the one bedroom flat rent Franky had managed to sort for her. It wasn't rhe most ideal but it was better than being back on the streets because she had no where to go.

Allie was attending drug counselling as part of her parole release. It was by strict orders by the board. She hadn't touched a drug since getting together with Bea, there was no longer an urge to get high off her face anymore she had found her high

In red hair and chocolate brown eyes, no drug would ever top the way Bea made her feel and she kept her promise to Bea. And for a while they were happy they both knew that Allie's release date would be a ticking time bomb and they made most of the time they had together not knowing it would he cut five years early. When Kaz had made a confessions that she was the ring leader of rhe red right hand. It meant the other girls got off with lighter sentences. Kaz would still serve her twelve years while Allie's was reduced to five years. Instead of ten.

It's the next day and Allie has had a restless nights sleep, Bea was invading her dreams like normal but this time they were more worrying, sure she felt the same when she was stabbed by the freak but these were different. Allie rubs her eyes and tries to remove the remainder of sleep from her eyes, she sits up in her bed. She looks around her bedroom, she can't remember the last time she had her own bed to sleep in on the outside. Sure she had one in her cell hut she rarely slept in her own bed when She and Bea were together she missed those mornings waking up, her raspy voice in the morning was her favourite greeting but now she was sleeping alone

She sticks the radio on because if there's one thing Allie can't stand it's silence she's adjusting herself to the morning when she hears the news she's been expecting to hear for a day now

"Convicted murderer Bea Smith has reportedly tried to take her own life at Wentworth Correctional Centre you may remember not so long ago she was brutally stabbed by another then inmate , however we are told by a source that this could go ether way Bea has not yet regained consciousness. We are hoping to get to speak to the govnor of Wentworth to comment on the speculation we will keep you informed when we learn more. " the presenter finished

Allie sighed well if Vera wanted to keep it under wraps that had been blown out of the door. Allie has started volunteering in the very same women's shelter that she met Kaz in all those years ago. She was surprised to find that it was still up and running and wanting to give back to the very place that had gave her a bed. Hot meal and a shower to boot. It was something untill she could find permanent employment.

Vera had got the call she was dreading. Bea's suicide attempt had been leaked to the media and now they were outside the gates clearly waiting for her to comment on the matter. She knew that it wouldn't stay under wraps but surely it could have waited a few days? Pushing the thoughts to the back of her mind she got out of her car and ignored all the comments thrown at her as she walked into work.

Blissfully unaware of what's going on around her Bea finds herself on a beach. The sky is a perfect blue and the sand is soft beneath her feet. She doesn't know how she ended up here or why she's here but the sun is bright and she notices the palm trees on the beach, the sand is soothing she sits down and watches the ocean in front of her. She looks around there's not a sound. Not a peep. She wonders if she's the only one here. She closes her eyes and just relaxes in the heat. It's safe to say she's over due to charge her batteries so this is a welcome surprise she doesn't realise there's someone else on the beach and their approaching her. The person gets a little closer she's a brunette and has the same chocolate brown eyes "Debbie. " Bea says her smile getting bigger by the second

"Mum , your finally here " Debbie replies "I've been waiting for you to join me " she says "it's lovely here isn't it?" Debbie says and Bea nods "Yeah it is. It really is. " She says she pulls her daughter into an embrace

"It's only us here, only the special people get to come here Allie will be with us to soon. " Debbie says looking at her mother. "We will be a proper family soon the way it should have been" Debbie says and Bea is lost for words. "But right now just enjoy being here you're not going away anywhere for a while " Debbie says and Bea smiles..

Allie pulls out the note that was found in Bea's belongings even know she was certain she didn't want to read the contents. But it's burning a hole in her pocket. She chooses to wait she doesn't feel completely ready to read her girlfriends words.

Franky is at her work place. She needs something to distract her from Red. So she focuses on her mount of paperwork in the five years she's been out. She's now a qualified legal representative. She's gone from paralegal . Although Jane is still her senior, she wants to see if there's anyway they could try and get Reds sentence reconsidered . It was worth a shot and Franky knew she would need support from her senior and permission to try this out

Franky leaves her desk and heads to Janes office she knocks on her door and welcomed in. "Franky what can I do for you? " Jane asks. "I, you know I'm friends with an inmate. Well she was given given a sentence of life without parole and I wondered if there's any hope of us trying to get her sentence reconsidered?" Franky says

Jane raises an eyebrow "this inmate happen to be Bea Smith by any chance? " Jane asks and Franky nods "I know she murdered two people in cold blood but if we could prove her state of mind. When she was bought to Wentworth. I know her actions were the actions of a grieving mother I don't think her state of mind was considered at the time. Of her sentencing " Franky says.

"Franky I won't lie you will have your work cut out and even if you do get a re trial it could very easily be thrown out of court and her sentence may not be considered. She can however apply for a reconsideration but again it could be declined " Jane says. "You can try however it's not to interfere with your other cases and your to do it in your own time not work hours " Jane finishes and Franky nods "of course. Thank you for letting me do this " Franky says and leaves her office.


End file.
